Hunted
by timelordoftheblacktower
Summary: a Heroes/Harry Potter crossover. what would happen if the government accidentally became involved in the wizarding world? what would happen if they mistook a wizard for a Special? takes place during "Fugitives"
1. Captured

As far as I know, I have always been a monster. At least, that is what I have been told. My brother claims that monsters can't be born, only made, but I have come to believe that there can be exceptions; such as us. I feel my bones shift inside of my body; breaking, changing, reforming into a new being as the full moon rises. I'm used to the change by now, enjoy it even. It gives me the chance to escape the confines of society and run free. Some say that we are mindless beasts when we change with no conscience for human life. But have they ever taken a ride around in our skin or rather fur?

I'm sorry. Perhaps I haven't been that clear. I'm a werewolf in case you couldn't tell. My kind has been hunted across the pages of history, burned at the stake, hanged, and tortured into insanity. Our war with humankind, wizards and muggles alike; has never ended. It has been going on since the beginning of time, and I will never forgive them for what they have done.

My story begins when I was four years old. Scared, alone, and covered in blood; shivering in my then eight-year-old brother's arms. I do not remember my birth parents. Perhaps it is because I was so young when I was bitten. Alek has always protected me, has never let anyone touch me, and I thank him for that. Who knows what would have happened to me as the only female in the pack? Fenrir was ruthless enough. Alek has gotten into numerous fights with him. His fights worry me. I tell him that if he isn't careful, he may lose touch with his humanity. No matter the circumstances he tells me not to worry, that he would never allow himself to become like _him_. He didn't know how wrong he was.Nevertheless, the pack is the only family I have ever known. Kane, our Alpha, has been like a father to me. He was the one who found me, you see. It was his demise that first drove me over the edge.

The sound of the wind was almost sinister that day. Mists curled around the trees on what once was one of the most feared days of year; All Hollow's Eve. The little town of Surrey was the perfect target, Kane had told us. It was a Muggle town. No one would even expect us. No matter their size, people just didn't believe we existed anymore. A myth, they say… a story to entertain children on Halloween. They wouldn't know we were coming. They didn't know how wrong they were.

I watched the little children go from house to house in their costumes from my vantage point. They were oblivious to their surroundings. They didn't even look as frightened as children in the past once had. Their parents no longer sheltered them. I grinned. An advantage. I silently cursed myself at the thought. I didn't want this, I told myself over and over every full moon. But how else was I to survive? The wizarding world rejected us, so we were forced to live on the outskirts. But I still worried that my humanity would disappear altogether one day.

I felt the overwhelming hunger flood my mind like a dam that had overflowed. Resisting was almost unbearable. A scream of agony escaped my throat, and I felt my bones shift beneath my skin. The hunt was on.

***

I awoke to find myself covered in blood. I thought nothing of it. It was to be expected, after all. You see, I do not remember what happens after I transform. It is almost as if I fall into a deep slumber as the hunger of the wolf inside of me overwhelms my humanity. Afterwards, my hunger was satisfied. That should frighten me, but I knew no different in those days. I was barely human at all.

Something didn't feel right that night, I remember. Perhaps it was the scent in the air or maybe just a feeling. No matter the circumstances, my heart still clenched in fear at the sound of gun shots.

"Hunters!" I thought in panic. I hadn't expected this. No one in the pack had. _Muggle_ hunters was the least any of us had anticipated.

I surveyed the carnage around me, hoping for a way to escape, and stumbled upon a corpse.

A horrified scream ripped out of my throat. It was Kane, torn and bloodied. What mutiny was this? No sane werewolf would do this to their Alpha! What was happening here? Where was Alek? If he was dead...

"Don't move, werewolf." A voice hissed in my ear. I heard the trigger click into place.

"Leave her, Danko," an unfamiliar voice said. "She lives. No questions asked. Understand?"

"Who are you?" I asked in a panicked voice. "What are you doing?"

"What's right for the world." He whispered, and I felt the effects of a stunning spell send me into unconsciousness. But it wasn't a stunning spell, these men were mere muggles. What had they done to me?


	2. Interrogation

I awoke to find myself chained to a chair…my head lolling. I assumed that the muggles had given me some sort of potion...or whatever passed as a potion in their world.

A light shined in my face, and I blinked as if blinded.

"Not accustomed to light, are you?" a sinister voice sneered. "You dirty animal." He snapped.

I muttered a curse with the man's name in it.

"What was that, wolf?" he slapped me across the face.

"I'm not an animal." I said in a firm voice. "I'm human."

The man laughed. "You tear humans apart and devour them. Where's the humanity in that, girl?" He sneered.

I didn't respond.

He shook his head in amazement.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

"What are you?" the man demanded.

"What kind of question is that?" I snapped. "You know very well what I am."

He nodded. "A shape shifter. You can transform into any animal you please. Danko filled me in on the details. He saw you transform into a wolf and kill all those people before he and the others interfered."

I raised my eyebrows in shock. This guy really was clueless. Did he even have any idea what he was dealing with?

"I think you have the wrong girl." I said coldly. "I'm not what you think I am."

"I think not," said a different voice.

A man in a business suit walked into the room. He was wearing horn-rimmed glasses.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "And where am I? This man didn't even bother to tell me. He just started interrogating me from the get-go."

He didn't reply at first. That was when I began to note both men's accents. They weren't British, not anywhere close. Their voices sounded distinctly American. That must mean…

He smiled at me. "You assumed correctly, you're not where you thought you were. Our exact location is Building 26 in Washington D.C." He smiled again.

"Welcome to America, Miss Mercer."

"How do you know me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, we know all about you, Miss Mercer." H.R.G. said in quiet voice. "You've killed more people than myself and Danko combined." He paused. "But then of course, there's Sylar."

I frowned. "Who's Sylar?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He paused. "Are you done interrogating her?"

The man sneered. "For now."

H.R.G. nodded. "Follow me."

***

I was led down a high-maintenance corridor, H.R.G. not saying a word to me as various government officials stared at us as we passed. I could hear their whispers with my enhanced senses.

"But…this one's just a kid…she can hardly be any harm."

"You never know with Specials, she could be dangerous."

"…wonder what she did. Did Bennett say what her power is?"

"…Shape shifter…"

"Shape Shifter? Like that James Martin Danko caught?"

"Nah, this one's different…can transform herself into a wolf. Maybe any type of animal. Don't know yet…"

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

H.R.G. didn't respond. To pass the time I glanced inside each room we passed. Through the windows, I could see various poor souls trapped inside with nothing to do but deal with their imprisonment.

I saw a blond middle-aged woman chained to a chair struggling in her bonds.

Another woman, probably in her mid-twenties was in the next room. She was screaming…or laughing. I couldn't tell which, but she was obviously mad. That's when I noticed something odd. Lightening was exploding out of her body in her rage. Lightening! These people were incarcerating witches and wizards! It was their own modern day witch hunt! What I would like to know is how they became aware of our world.

When H.R.G. led me into the room that was our destination I felt all color drain out of my face. Alek was barely unrecognizable from the blood that coated his face. His body was bruised and swollen, and fresh lacerations covered him from head to toe. I could tell this despite him being chained to the wall. There was something wrapped around his face…I couldn't quite make it out.

I felt myself draw back with revulsion. It was a muzzle...made especially to fit a human.

"What have you _done_ to him!" I wailed, running to his side.

"Mr. Mercer was most uncooperative once we told him what we meant to do with both of you. He murdered several of our best agents in his madness. We had no choice to restrain him properly. Isn't that right, Alek?"

As H.R.G. slowly walked toward us, I could sense a change in Alek. When his eyes met the eyes of the man with the horn-rimmed glasses, there was murder in his stare.

That's when a thought struck me. "Where are the others?" I demanded of him.

"I'm sure I don't know who you mean." H.R.G. said calmly.

"You know perfectly well who I mean." I replied in anger. "There were at least five other men with us when you captured us. Where are they?"

H.R.G. grimaced in anger. "They got away. You and your brother are the only ones we caught."

"What do you _want_ with us?" I asked desperately.

"Your cooperation." And I felt the sting of the stunners the muggles use go into my back again. All went black.


End file.
